The partial opioid agonist buprenorphine, is expected to be approved by the FDA in the very near future for the treatment of opioid-dependence and will be available via physician prescription, enabling a greatly needed expansion of access to opioid treatment services. However, physicians, because of considerable demands on their time, will likely be unable to provide or coordinate referral for opioid-dependent patients to receive supplemental educational interventions that are critical to the success of their treatment. To address this challenge, we propose to develop an interactive, web-based patient education system for opioid-dependent individuals in office-based buprenorphine treatment. In this system, we plan to provide patients with educational interventions of demonstrated efficacy (e.g., information about buprenorphine, HIV/AIDS education, relapse prevention skills training). In Phase I, we demonstrated the scientific, technical and commercial merit and feasibility of this web-based patient education system by developing several modules of the program as well as the appropriate technology for the program to be delivered in an office-based setting. We subsequently assessed these modules in the context of feedback sessions conducted with opioid-dependent individuals in a lab designed to mimic the technical constraints of a physician's office. Results demonstrated that this system represents a viable approach to patient education in office-based buprenorphine treatment. During Phase II, we plan to complete our research and development efforts on this project. We will complete all educational modules of the system. We will also develop a "customization program" that patients can use to help them identify the optimal order in which they may access the program modules while in treatment. Additionally, we will establish an electronic reporting system that will provide physicians prescribing buprenorphine with patient activity reports, enabling them to track and document patient progress through the system and ensure that patients are compliant with ancillary educational interventions. Additionally, we plan to conduct a randomized, controlled trial to evaluate the efficacy and cost-effectiveness of this patient education system delivered via the Internet compared to the delivery of patient educational services by community-based treatment facilities outside of the office-based setting. This system will provide patients, physicians and the larger community with assurance that patients in office-based buprenorphine treatment are receiving ancillary services along with their medication, thereby improving their likelihood for a successful treatment outcome.